


Difference

by Calsier



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calsier/pseuds/Calsier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reborn couldn't believe he almost missed the difference between the twins and 'him'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Difference

Reborn looked at the Sawada family. He frowned. He didn’t like what he was seeing in fact it took all he had not to put a bullet in the heads of the older two siblings of the three. The way they treated their brother, it was honestly disgusting. He seen family like these, he seen where the youngest were ostracized by the family. The mothers all but neglects the youngest child and dote upon the oldest and in result they become the most spoiled, most disgusting adults when they grow up because they were coddle for their whole lives and they grow up thinking that they can do whatever they please because they grew up to that kind of thought. Then there is the youngest, neglected, lonely, pathetic, no confidence at all. The only thing they can hope for is to be momentarily forgotten in hopes they can have a moment of peace in their like but it never come. Only a few outcome for kids like that, either they suck it up and deal with believing that they’ll never amount to anything, because they were told so or they decided to make something of themselves and be somebody.

Reborn sneered. He hated these kinds of families. He hated that the fact that Nana is the sweetest person he ever met, but has an ugly outline about her. She spawned two devils and he doesn’t even know what’s the third one is about, because he never talks, but he takes all the abuse in silence, and what was even more impressive was that he gets up. He always got up. It might’ve been his imagination the first time, but he believes that the youngest, Tsunayoshi, has a fire that can’t be burn out. It was in his eyes. It was eerily haunting, beautiful. 

He has been with the Sawada family for seven months in that time he was making the twins or at least trying to make the twins proper mafia leaders. It goes without saying that there could only be one mafia leader and they found that out when Xanxus, the ninth Vongola boss fourth son, whom is adopted told them that even though they both had won against him, in the end, the two would have to fight for the rights to the “throne” while the other served underneath them. Oddly enough, the two hardly batted an eyelash only their guardians held the proper response. 

When Reborn came to Namimori he assumed that trying to find guardians in the sleepy town was going to be a chore and it wasn’t so much of a chore, it was trying to get the brats to see reason. They preferred to make their “best friends” into guardians, but Reborn was against having a bunch of street thugs into the family. They were better off as the Yakuza goons, than Vongola’s charismatic family. And with some “gentle” persuasions, they listened to Reborn advice.  
…  
However, Reborn knew that the twins weren’t right for Vongola, he knew they didn’t have what it take to be leaders at least not for a mafia family. They weren’t what the Ninth had hope they would be. Reborn tried and failed to try to make them into compassionate leaders, but that was hopeless because their own guardians don’t even listen to them and they always fought among themselves. The kids of the house, Fuuta, I-pin, and their lightning guardian, Lambo, runs to the third child all the time. Their oblivious rain guardian, dunderheaded sun guardian always gravitate to Tsunayoshi, whom always accept them and frankly Reborn never seen the boy happier, he never push them always, it was the same with the shiest among the guardians Chrome Dokuro, a vessel for the criminal, Mukuro Rodoku, to Reborn surprise he had saw Mukuro appear before Tsuna. He had to give the boy his props when he stared at Mukuro boldly as Mukuro tried to induce fear in him, but Tsuna had stood firm. 

However Tsunayoshi had to his work cut out for the last two. The storm guardian, Gokudera Hayato, was fiercely loyal to the boys and he was not easily swayed no matter how badly the twins had treated him. The boys gave Gokudera no respect and treated him like a dog. That was the first time ever that Tsunayoshi Sawada, actually stood up for someone.

It was a shock for Gokudera because as much as he threw away his self-respect trying to be in family. They way he groveled just to be accepted. The way he treated Tsunayoshi just to please his boss’s. The boy actually tried to savage his non-existing dignity and for that he wanted to see what made him so different.

Hibari will be and always will be a mystery. One day he just appeared out of nowhere and indirectly told Tsuna that he need to keep his friends in check otherwise he would bit them to death.  
…  
The difference between Tsunayoshi and his brothers were apparent. Their sky flames were different. Where Tsunayoshi’s were pure, the twins weren’t in fact they were tainted by their hearts and it would never be untainted. Tsuna was kind, had a beautiful resolve, he was selfless and accepting.

Reborn missed it at first. He didn’t see what was happening when the twins’ guardians started to leave. The guardians went to their true sky. What Reborn saw was a reflection. A reflection so great that he couldn’t dial the number quick enough to tell Nono. He saw the first generation in front of him and it wasn’t because of their resemblance. No he saw them stand for what they believed in, what they stood for, and what they meant to each other.


End file.
